


Reaching Out

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kinda slash, M/M, Vulcan Bond, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Spock suffers a devastating loss and McCoy does his best to help him through.He hasn't realised just how much he has done.Complete.





	

It got complicated.  
Quicker than seemed possible. 

McCoy always knew that despite how they portrayed it, he and Spock were friends. And after the incident on Altamid, he couldn't deny feeling somewhat more protective over Spock than he had before. And while their relationship didn't really change, Spock didn't try so hard to come back with a taunt during their spats, and he didn't so quickly deny any friendship between the pair.  
It seemed that Spock had grown accustomed to whatever it was that they shared, however he defined it internally and McCoy found, he didn't mind it. 

And after Spock and Uhura's rocky patch, they got over their drama and moved on. Quickly. Things turned to talk of marriage and starting a family and where they would live together. He was happy for them, even if it seemed to be moving fast very suddenly, he knew the pair had been together long enough to know what they wanted. 

Uhura had wanted to go through with a traditional Vulcan ceremony. The child she would eventually have would be part Vulcan- part of an endangered species- and she wanted to make sure she was inclusive to what was important to Spock. They agreed to have a second ceremony on Earth. 

None of it happened though. 

McCoy had been with Spock on Earth, running some errands when Spock had grabbed him, muttering something in Vulcan and clutching his head in pain. McCoy had struggled to keep Spock standing, his knees buckling under the pressure from the agony he was in.  
Some strangers came to help, holding Spock upright until a woman came out of a building and waved the over. McCoy and the two strangers helped move Spock into the building. 

It took a long time to get out of that building, and when they left, McCoy was in shock. Spock was barely functioning.  
He'd called Jim, who's arranged for them to get picked up and taken to his apartment. They beat him there and by the time Jim arrived, Spock was in some sort of trance. 

“I heard,” Jim said, as he sat beside McCoy. “Scotty called me.” 

“It was just an accident.” McCoy said. As though that made it any more bearable.

“He's lost everyone.”

And it was true. Nyota had been with Sarek when it happened. An attack outside of Starfleet. Dozens killed, hundreds injured. Nd yet only two of those killed really seemed to matter to them. 

The service for Nyota passed in a haze and Spock went to his Fathers alone. 

It was the first time McCoy noticed the headache. He put it down to the stress of what they were all going though. But he couldn't deny the way the pain vanished once Spock returned, he just assumed that it was a stress headache and his worry over Spock had caused it.  
But then he noticed how he started to seek Spock out, for no real reason. And Spock would often sit with him. And it wasn't that it was that weird itself, but normally Spock would sit with Jim. But if seats were free beside either of them, Spock always went next to McCoy. 

And it was ridiculous. It was just by chance and for some reason, McCoy was noticing it now. Probably because he was more ware of Spock being alone. He wanted him to be sitting next to someone and not alone. 

He started to forget about it until he got a late night visitor to his quarters. Spock stood at the door, looking downcast. He didn't even step inside when he muttered “Doctor, I have done something dire.”

“Let's not talk about it at the door, Spock,” McCoy said and gestured for him to enter. He had to tell him to sit down several times before he did. It seemed to take a while for anything to come to Spock, but eventually, he told him what he'd came to tell him. “I have bonded us.”

“You've what?”

“After the loss of Nyota and my Father, I had no strong bonds. As we already had a more casual bond, it was easy to to strengthen it. It is why I have been persistent in seeking your company. I am drawn to you like no other because of it.”

“Okay, that's erm-” he couldn't think what exactly it was, so he didn't finish off the sentence. 

“It was an inexcusable mistake. I believe as I was in distress at the time, you touched me to help, and I was able to take advantage. It is within your rights to take action against me.”

“No, that's not gonna happen. I- I'm surprised and shocked by it, but I'm not angry about it.”

“You do not mind?”

“Of course not.”

And it hadn't been a lie. But he didn't fully understand what exactly a bond with a Vulcan was all about.  
And he certainly didn't consider how it made Jim feel until the Captain was spilling his guts months later about how he felt like he'd lost everyone when McCoy and Spock had got together.  
McCoy had held up his hands in protest. It was a bond, it was nothing else. Nothing more than just a need Spock had to have someone. 

And when Kirk shook his head and walked away, he knew somehow, he'd got the whole damn thing wrong.


End file.
